battleoftheobjectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ba.O.T.O. The Videogame
Ba.O.T.O. The Videogame is the second episode of Battle of the Objects. Description Continuing down the road of our competition, Present and Pizza Crust choose the teams. Afterwards, all the contestants are teleported to a videogame world, where there's danger and enemies all over the place! Their object is to make it through the level and beat the boss in the castle, but who will win the challenge for their team? Find out in this pixelated episode of Battle Of The Objects! :D Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Frozen Treat asking Controller if he knows what the prize is and then he shows her whats inside the box and then it starts to glow, but later, he closed the box, and he takes it away. The Melon Swallowing Challenge After the Intro, Present says that he has lied down for a Month. Controller tells Present and Pizza Crust to go to their Team Statues.Then,he makes a Contest for them that Whoever eats the Melon in 1 minute gets to choose first. Then, Present tries to eat the Big Melon, and Pizza Crust gets it out of his mouth. He asks Controller if they can do something less Harmful, but Controller did not accept it. Then the Melon Challenge started. Present is already swallowing the Melon, while Pizza Crust is struggling to eat it without biting.Later, the Challenge was over. Present sucessful ate it, while Pizza Crustcould not eat it, with spasms on his Arms. But Controller says that neither of them win, and it was supposed to be Present since he was in the Driver's seat of Frankfurter's Car last Episode. Frankfurter worries. Pizza Crust asks Controller why would he make them swallow Melons. He answers it is just for Fun, and he thought it was Hilarious. Then, the Recommended Characters are shown sitting in the Bleachers. Picking the Contestants for the Leaders' Teams Controller says that Present can now start picking the Contestants to be on his Team. He picks Radio to his Team. Radio jumps over and crash on the Ground. Pizza Crust picks Franfurter to his Team. Present also picks Badge to his Team. Pizza Crust also picks Frozen Treat. Present picks Seashell and Straw, and Pizza Crust picks Coffee and French Fry,but French Fry says that Pizza Crust is pretty Useless. Sailboat, Pebble, Lemon and Knife remain. Present chooses Pebble, while Pizza Crust chooses Sailboat. Later, Knife and Lemon remain. Lemon says that she wants to be chosen, or she will like destroy the Leader. Knife also wants to be Chosen or else the Leader won't be invited to her Parties ever again. talking angrily. Present chooses Lemon because Knife even did not want to invite him to her parties anyway, while Pizza Crust chooses Knife. Controller says that it's time for the Next Challenge, but Badge and Radio are asking him what are the Team Names. He looks at his Schedule, but ignored it. So it's straight for the Challenge. The Contest The Challenge starts with a Computer talking the Instructions for the Game.It says in a Videogame Challenge, Contestants will be put into a Videogame,with 3 lives each, the goal is to reach the end and save the Princess. They also have to avoid Enemies, or else they will lose a life and have to restart the level. If they used up all their 3 Lives, it's game over for them. They can also collect Power-ups to gain additional attacks temporarily and if a Contestant on his/her team wins the game, he/she will get immunity for his/her team. After the Explanation,the Contestants are absorbed to the Videogame. Frankfurter warns Lemon that an Enemy is ahead on her. She gets hit by the enemy and loses a Life. French Fry, Badge, Pizza Crust, Frozen Treat and Present cross the Bridge with jumps together. Frankfurter also jumps. But Radio, Knife and Lemon are stuck in the Beginning because there is an enemy in front of them. Knife jumps and pushes Frankfurter, but he did not die and crossed the Bridge under. Lemon tries to jump, but she falls and hits an enemy for the second time, and Knife jumps over the Bridge. Lemon crosses the Bridge under it while Radio is squeezed by the enemy and loses a Life,and jumps over the Bridge. French Fry finds an Orange Swirl, and finds out it's a Power-up. Because of this, he is quickly killing the enemies in front of him. Letting Badge, Pizza Crust, Frozen Treat and Present through. Coffee and Seashell also follow, and asks Badge where are the Enemies. Seashell answers that French Fry killed them all. The 6 contestants face a Cliff and French Fry falls off, losing his Power-up and restarting the level. The rest jumped over. He gets hit by an enemy and has 1 life left. Then,the remaining 5 contestants face a Spike Ball moving Up and Down. Badge and Present make it through,but Pizza Crust and Frozen Treat got hit and both lose a life. Back in the Cliff, Lemon, Knife, Frankfurter and Sailboat remain. Everyone jumped except Lemon, who does not want to jump over the Cliff, and she gets pushed by Radio, who jumps through the Cliff. This makes Lemon get a Game Over. Present and Badge get burned by a Cannon. Coffee, Seashell and Straw make it through the Fire Cannon. The remaining 3 is on the Spike Ball obstacle, Radio, Knife and Frankfurter. Frankfurter makes it through, while Knife and Radio get hit. Straw, Seashell and Coffee face a big Obstacle with Barrels rolling through Green Slopes. The 3 decide to climb it. Coffee jumps, but Seashell and Straw get hit,and Coffee also gets hit. Sailboat and Pebble also are in the Barrel Slopes Obstacle. Sailboat jumps and Pebble gets hit. Back in the Fire Cannon, Pizza Crust, French Fry and Frankfurter all get burned by the Cannon, and French Fry gets a Game Over. Back in the Slopes Obstacle, Frozen Treat, Present and Badge make it through the Cannon and the 3 climb it. The 3 jumped over a Barrel. In the Fire Cannon again, Radio and Knife remain there. Radio gets burned while Knife jumps but also gets burned, giving Radio a Game Over. In the Slopes, Sailboat makes it through and reaches the Top. A talking Guard says that only 5 Contestants can Pass. Sailboat asks him that can she wait for others to come. He accepts it. Meanwhile, the other Contestants are climbing the slope. Pebble gets hit by a Barrel. Coffee, Seashell and Straw also get hit by a Barrel, but in the second slope. In the First Slope, Frankfurter jumps over. Knife and Pizza Crust also try to jump over, but Knife pushes Pizza a Crust to hit the Barrel,getting him a Game Over. Frankfurter says that Pizza Crust is on their Team, but she does not care about it. As a result, Frankfurter pushed Knife off and she gets hit by a Barrel, getting her a Game Over. Straw and Seashell(Who is carrying Pebble) both jump over a Barrel. Straw asks Seashell if she was helping Pebble. And another Barrel rolls over, and Seashell, with Pebble get hit, while Straw jumps over. This causes both Pebble and Seashell get a Game Over. Back on the Top of the Slopes, Frozen Treat, Badge and Present also make it to the Top. Sailboat asks the 3 who else is coming up. Frozen Treat answers Coffee, Badge says that there is also Straw too, and Present says that there is also Frankfurter too. The 3 Contestants said by the 3 people on the Top, are climbing through. Straw gets hit by a Barrel and gets a Game Over,while Frankfurter and Coffee make it through. Frankfurter joins the group, and the 5 people are now let into the Fortress. Coffee also jumps to the end, but is hit by the Guard because only a Group of 5 can pass, getting her a Game Over. Inside the Fortess, Frankfurter asks if there is a Boss here of something. A Badly drawn Stickman, with hair lands in the Fortress. The Stickman asks who are they. Present answers that they are the Players. Badge asks where is the Princess. Frozen Treat asks what's up with the Stickman, that he can Talk and he is not Pixelated. The Stickman introduces himself as "The Hacker". Frankfurter asks him where is the Princess. The Hacker then prepares the Weapons to kill them. First, a Lazer is fired on Sailboat, getting her a Game Over. Frankfurter tries to run away, but is hit by another Lazer, so also Game Over for Him. A Swarm of Lasers firing to the Right, kills Frozen Treat, getting her a Game Over too. Present says to Badge that they have to defeat this weird (The Boss) ,and he gets hit by a Lazer and gets a Game Over. The Final Shot was fired on Badge, but the Lazer got reflected and destroyed the Boss. Magically, Princess Diamond thanks Shieldy for saving her. She says that she would kiss him now, but she says that her husband is looking for her in another Castle, and she slaps Badge. Contest Results and Epilogue Then, the Menu was Shown, before all the Contestants are took back to the Real World. Controller says that Badge wins for his Team, meaning Pizza Crust's Team is up for Elimination. In the Epilogue, The Guard says to Emerald that the Princess is in another Castle. And in Real Life, someone (Maybe Tyler) is playing with Controller, who winks one time.